


Forbidden and Unrequited

by Runie (Runic)



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Lust, M/M, Voyeurism, one sided Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:59:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The most beautiful treasure Jotunheim had to offer was one Helblindi could never touch, no matter how much he dreamed and desired. It would be that spoiled brat of a Crown Prince who claimed Loki’s love in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden and Unrequited

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not really sure where this came from. I guess I just wanted more fics dealing with Helblindi. Give them to me.

To an outsider, Jotunheim was devoid of beauty. That was simply because outsiders were narrow minded and never looked past the snow and ice. They never saw the castles, towering and imposing over the landscape. They never saw the art that decorated the insides of those castles, all inspired by Jotunheim herself. They would never enter the systems of underground caverns the Jotun had been forced to flee to after the war. Those caverns were more than simply caves; the Jotun had transformed them into something truly breathtaking.

Despite all the wonders his home world held, the most beautiful treasure in Jotunheim was something Helblindi would never be able to touch. Others could, but for Helblindi to do so would be considered a disgrace, an act of shame their family would never be able to recover from. It simply was not fair that Loki be so beautiful.

Loki, his older brother, both the weapon and treasure of the royal family, was the most beautiful creature Helblindi had ever laid eyes on. Of course, Loki’s small size had very nearly killed him the moment of his birth, but Fárbauti had convinced Laufey give the child a chance to prove himself. And Loki had risen to the challenge in spectacular fashion. Now Laufey kept his eldest by his side as his most trusted adviser and sorcerer.

The decision had brought Loki into Jotunheim’s political spotlight, and then subsequently into the social as well. His small stature insured that everyone underestimated him. Every Jotun leader came to see Laufey’s runt. When they saw him, their eyes ignored all the beauty around them, for Helblindi was not the only one to become obsessed with Loki’s elegance and grace. Jotunheim had not seen a beauty such as Loki since Bestla, who had been stolen away by the Allfather’s brutish sire.

Helblindi grew up watching Loki maneuver around politicians, of him charming secrets from their lips, and laughing at their backs when they would fall into bed with him. Loki was calculating and manipulative, the shadow protecting their father’s back from those who would harm their family. Laufey had offered Loki everything he wanted, but always as a reward and never an apology. If he asked it, Laufey would have named Loki his heir. Yet when the time came, it was Helblindi who took the title of Crown Prince. He knew then that if anything happened to Laufey, Loki would become his shadow, his puppeteer. Helblindi also knew he would be only too happy to wear the strings, so long as it meant Loki was near.

Loki knew. Of course Loki knew. His brother saw everything, and Loki made him suffer for his love. There were glances, swift and completely innocent to anyone else, but oh, Helblindi knew what they truly were. Loki only threw him those looks when the elder prince was about to complete a seduction. Helblindi would watch as Loki’s fingers touched his soon to be lover’s arm, watched him whisper in the Jotun’s ear, and then they would steal off. Helblindi watched them leave with jealous eyes.

He had learned long ago never to follow. The first time he did he had not even thought about what he was doing. He woke up in front of Loki’s door as if from a dream. The sounds of pleasure echoed out into the hall. Helblindi closed his eyes, imagining it was him drawing forth those wonderful noises from his brother. When the door opened, Helblindi jumped back, but was too slow to hide the erection he was sporting. Loki’s magic ensured his lover did not remember the sight, but Loki had stared at his brother for a long moment, taking in his state, before slowly closing the door again and leaving Helblindi to take care of himself.

The next time Helblindi had followed, unable to help himself, Loki had been louder. He knew Helblindi would be listening and he wanted his brother to hear. It was cruelty, forcing Helblindi to listen to what he could never have. Still, Helblindi was a glutton for punishment.

He continued following Loki and his lovers, right up until Laufey sent his sons as diplomatic representatives to Thrym’s domain. Thrym had fought with Laufey in the war against Asgard, but when the war was lost, Thrym had taken his remaining soldiers and carved out a piece of Jotunheim for himself. Now they were forced to deal with the warrior as if he was a king worthy of the same respect as their father. Helblindi had not believed his eyes when Loki went off with Thrym. Surely it could not be what Helblindi thought it was, Loki would never degrade himself to sleeping with Thrym. But that was exactly what it was. Helblindi followed them to Thrym’s library, where he saw the ruler spread Loki out on a table, containing a map of Jotunheim, through the crack in the door Loki had not fully closed. He watched as Thrym’s hands wandered over Loki’s body, as he prepared Loki before entering him without warning, drawing forth a cry from Loki’s beautiful lips. They discussed the tension between Laufey and Thrym while Thrym fucked Laufey’s eldest son, and by the time Thrym moaned his release, they had come to an agreement. Helblindi had no idea what that agreement was. Throughout it all Loki had his head turned, bearing his slim neck to Thrym’s lips, and holding Helblindi’s eyes. His brother was as cruel as he was beautiful. But Helblindi never followed Loki again after that.

“Why?” Helblindi finally asked one night, long after the episode with Thrym. His desire for Loki had not dampened over the years. Helblindi had taken his own lovers in an attempt to drive Loki from his mind, but when a cock was driven into his wet cunt, all he could think of was Loki. He wanted Loki in every way. He wanted to make Loki pay for taunting him all these years. He wanted to submit and spread his legs so that Loki could practice his cruelty upon his body as well as his mind. He wanted to hold that beautiful body against his and let Loki know that it was not just desire he felt, but love. But Loki continued to push him away.

Loki raised an eyebrow and leaned back in his chair, revealing his slim neck in a way he would do when enticing someone to his bed. “I am not meant for you,” Loki answered, even as his eyes fell closed and a hand traveled up his chest.

Helblindi snorted. “Of course not. The universe decided to turn my life into a joke by making us brothers.” He leaned forward across the table, watching Loki’s hand as it massaged his shoulder.

“If we were not, what would you do? Would you claim me as your own, tie me to you so that all the world knew they could never touch me?”

Helblindi’s eyes blazed with desire. He raised a hand, letting it hover just over Loki’s skin. “Yes,” he hissed. “I would claim you in every way. I would have you claim me in the same manner. I would be yours truly and completely, and I would never let you forget that you are loved.”

For a moment Loki looked like he would waver. He took a sharp breath, lips parting. Helblindi almost did not have the will power to resist kissing him in that moment. And then Loki said, “A single night would not satisfy you, would it?”

Helblindi stopped breathing for a moment, hope blossoming in his chest before he gripped it tight and crushed it between his fingers. “If I said it would?”

“I would call you a liar,” Loki snapped back. He threw down the reports he had been reading and stood. “Find someone else to obsess about, Helblindi. You will only be hurt when I leave.”

“Leave?” Helblindi had felt fear before, but not like this. He could not even imagine losing his beautiful brother. “Where are you going?”

“Asgard,” Loki said simply.

“ _Asgard!”_  His fear turned to anger. The golden city of Asgard was no place for his brother. His beauty would diminish and die in the blazing heat. “Whatever for?” he demanded.

Loki tilted his head to the side. Helblindi knew that move. Loki did it when he was calculating someone’s reaction. Eventually Loki answered him, and his words tore Helblindi’s heart apart. “Ten years ago I was sent to Vanaheim as an ambassador. Do you remember?”

“I do,” Helblindi answered. Something had happened on that trip, something that had excited both Loki and Laufey, but which they had told no one.

“Prince Thor was there at the same time. He has been courting me ever since.”

“No,” Helblindi whispered. Loki being in Asgard was bad enough, but as…he could not even think it.

“Father and Odin have come to an arrangement. I am to marry Thor, and unite Jotunheim with Asgard.” Loki paused for a moment, actually looking sorry for what he had to do to his brother. “You knew you could never have had me, Helblindi. I would have ruined you. If anything happens to Father, Jotunheim must have a strong king to take over.”

“You could have ruled beside me. No one would have questioned us if we stood together.”

“Oh, Helblindi,” Loki sighed. He stepped forward, close enough to place a hand to Helblindi’s cheek. “You must stop this.”

“I cannot very well control my heart.”

“No.” Loki pressed his lips to Helblindi’s forehead. The gentleness of the gesture very nearly brought tears to his eyes. He had to fight every instinct telling him to wrap his arms around Loki and never let go. “No, I suppose you cannot.”

“I had considered sending you to Asgard for the wedding ceremony, but with you obsession over your brother…” Laufey sighed and shook his head. “Býleistr will go in your place. You need only survive this one night now.”

Helblindi knew it was his own incompetence that had caused his father to come to this decision, but inside he was grateful. He cannot watch the spoiled brat of an Asgardian marry his brother. If he had to hear Loki swear to be Thor’s alone, Helblindi would kill every Asgardian he could lay his hands on. “Are you angry with me, Father?”

Laufey raised his head. The hard edges around the King’s eyes had softened, something that only happened when he was alone with his children. “No. You are everything I could want from a son, everything Jotunheim needs from her king.”

“Except for this,” Helblindi finished for him.

There was something in Laufey’s gaze, something close to sorrow. Helblindi did not know what to make of it. He had never seen it before. “We are royal, Helblindi. We are not allowed flaws.”

Horns sounded, almost drowning out the last of Laufey’s words. The Asgardians had arrived. Laufey’s eyes hardened again, and he was once again the picture of the King he wore for the public. “Do not disappoint me, son.”

“Never, Father.”

Laufey led the way to the castle gates. They arrived just in time to see Thor swing Loki into his arms, causing Helblindi’s brother to laugh brightly. It was another blow to Helblindi’s heart. Loki never laughed like that, with such unrestricted happiness. This was more than a political marriage. Loki was in love with Thor.

Helblindi suffered silently through the feast held to both welcome the Asgardians, and as a farewell to Loki. Knowing that this was Loki’s last night on Jotunheim left Helblindi with very little appetite. And then he saw it. In the chaos of the feast Loki took Thor’s hand and led him away.

Helblindi saw red. A growl emanated from his throat as he shoved himself away from the table. He wanted to storm after them, but the crowd was drunk, and he wasted a good amount of time shoving people out of his way. By the time he reached the hallway Thor had Loki pinned against a column, with his cock buried deep inside Loki’s cunt.

Loki moaned, not to entice Thor, but in true pleasure. Helblindi wanted to rip the man’s head from his shoulders. But before he could move, Loki opened his eyes. He gasped softly, and whispered Helblindi’s name. Cruel even when he was not trying to be.

Thor paused, obviously confused for a moment, before he looked over his shoulder. He began to pull away from Loki, but Loki only pulled Thor back to him with the leg wrapped around the Asgardian’s waist. There was a quick conversation Helblindi could not hear, but in the end Thor buried his face against Loki’s neck and began to fuck into him again. Loki, however, kept his eyes on Helblindi, open and lustful. Helblindi’s killing rage died down as he watched. This was not like when he caught Loki with Thrym. For once Helblindi knew Loki was thinking of him, that it was Helblindi Loki wished was fucking him. Helblindi reached down and began pumping himself in time with Thor’s thrusts. Loki’s eyes fell shut and he moaned loudly, causing a dark grin to spread over Helblindi’s lips. Thor may have been the one inside Loki, but for this one time only, it was Helblindi who was fucking him.

Loki’s nails dug into Thor’s shoulders, holding on tightly as he came. Helblindi could imagine Loki’s tight body clenching around Thor, and it sent him over the edge. He came at the same time Thor spilled himself inside Loki.

Thor pulled out of Loki and fixed his pants, his hands wandering over Loki’s body as he playfully helped Loki redress as well. Loki laughed softly and placed a quick kiss on Thor’s lips before untangling himself from his lover’s embrace. Helblindi stood his ground as Loki walked past, not even trying to hide the wet spot of come on his loincloth.

And then they were alone, the two men who loved the treasure of Laufey’s house. Thor straightened his armor again and moved to follow Loki. “Is this the part where you tell me not to hurt your brother?” Thor asked once he was level with Helblindi.

Helblindi felt his anger come rushing back. The sheer impudence of this creature was astounding. “Loki can protect himself, as you will learn if you ever do hurt him. No, I will simply make my brother a widower if I ever find you like this again.”

Thor’s eyes flash, his hands curling into fists. So, the Thunderer had a temper after all. “I would hate to see my Loki cry over the loss of his beloved brother.”

“ _Your-”_  Helblindi growled. “How dare you?”

“Protest all you want, but in two days Loki will be mine, and I shall be his, within the eyes of all the Realms.”

“I will destroy you.”

Thor took a deep breath, obviously reminding himself that he was talking to Loki’s brother. “This wedding is meant to bring our realms together. Do not ruin it with your jealousy. I will protect Loki, and I will love him above all others.”

He had to relent. He knew he had to. He was heir to the throne of Jotunheim, and there were more important things than the desires of his heart. “See that you do,” Helblindi growled before marching toward his own rooms to change. It was the closest he would come to giving the marriage his blessing.

The morning came all too soon, and Helblindi was allowed to embrace his brother goodbye. “I wish you happiness, brother,” he whispered.

Loki pulled away slowly, searching Helblindi’s eyes for the truth. “Do you mean that?”

Helblindi kissed Loki’s forehead, the scene a strange reverse from the night Loki had told him of the impending marriage. “I will always love you, Loki. I may always desire you, but it will not control me, not any longer.”

Loki smiled at him, a soft chuckle falling from his lips. “I am glad, Helblindi.”

“Go,” Helblindi said, pushing Loki toward a waiting Thor. “You have kept your husband waiting long enough.”

He rolled his eyes at the happy grin that spread across Thor’s grin at hearing himself called ‘husband.’ Loki was going to make him miserable, in a completely loving and happy way, of course.


End file.
